The Lost Ones
History Two dragons happened upon eachother near the Sea of a Thousand Currents. Both were young, barely adults, and both had made a terrible mistake that had led to them wandering alone, separated from their friends and family and helplessly lost. One starving and the other desperate for companionship, they made a decision which would benefit both of them. Together, they would build a clan. It was difficult at first. Tiamat had been alone for so long she was not used to company, and had no idea how to lead a clan. Abzu was useless at gathering, and was also reluctant to take up the mantle of clan leader. Neither of them could fight, so the clan was more or less defenseless against the Beastclans or even other, larger dragon clans which might attack. Fortunately, no attacks came and the only attention it attracted was from other lone dragons who wished to join. The arrival of Suryo from a friendly arcane clan brought some much-needed organisation to the small family, and Piasa's explosive entrance meant the clan was no longer defenseless against those who might wish it harm. Eventually, a group decision was made to relocate the clan to the Tangled Wood, since remaining in the Sea of a Thousand Currents dredged up painful memories for Abzu and Tiamat. Tiamat especially loved the new location for the clan, and felt for the first time that she had found her permanent home. Slowly but surely, the clan began to grow. New members arrived, and some of them found mates within the clan and started a family. Most of the resulting hatchlings left in search of adventure or fame, but some remained. Dragons came and went, and friendships were made and broken. Before the clan founders knew it, they were surrounded by a huge, loving family of dragons of all shapes, sizes, colours and talents. It was really quite overwhelming. Clan Members * Abzu (Advisor) * Amaterasu * Aphrodite * Chara (Messenger) * Cucio (Mage) * Eri * Eve (Forager) * Fafna * Ferric (Alchemist) * Firnen * Griff * Haku * Imoogi (Cook) * Kthonia (Blacksmith) * Kuyo * Lilith (Dark Mage) * Loki * Naktor * Neptune * Nix * Nym * Pele * Persephone (Apprentice Dark Mage) * Physis (Librarian) * Piasa (Warrior) * Quatch * Raijuu * Ryuujin (Salesman) * Selene * Shina (Teacher) * Suryo (Second in Command) * Thalatth * Thoth (Scribe) * Tiamat (Clan Leader) * Uma * Umbra (Hunter) * Wani * Wraith * Viola Former Clan Members * Adaro (Exalted to serve the Shadowbinder) * Aera (Left to join an Arcane clan) * Ang (Exalted to serve the Shadowbinder) * Anisos (Exalted to serve the Shadowbinder) * Arc (Exalted to serve the Plaguebringer) * Ash (Exalted to serve the Shadowbinder) * Austin (Exalted to serve the Shadowbinder) * Banshee (Left to join a Plague clan) * Bubble (Exalted to serve the Shadowbinder) * Cirrha (Exalted to serve the Lightweaver) * Cryptic (Left to join a Nature clan) * Ervin (Exalted to serve the Stormcatcher) * Faz (Exalted to serve the Shadowbinder) * Flit (Exalted to serve the Shadowbinder) * Fori (Left to join a Lightning clan) * Gaheris (Left to join a Shadow clan) * Glyss (Exalted to serve the Shadowbinder) * Keil (Exalted to serve the Flamecaller) * Lardel (Exalted to serve the Shadowbinder) * Ling (Exalted to serve the Shadowbinder) * Marvel (Left to join a Nature clan) * Nerei (Exalted to serve the Shadowbinder) * Nicnevin (Exalted to serve the Lightweaver) * Nixon (Exalted to serve the Shadowbinder) * Noodle (Exalted to serve the Shadowbinder) * Okhan (Exalted to serve the Gladekeeper) * Orrin (Exalted to serve the Shadowbinder) * Pilot (Left to join an Ice clan) * Qin (Exalted to serve the Plaguebringer) * Raph (Exalted to serve the Shadowbinder) * Sabre (Exalted to serve the Shadowbinder) * Scar (Exalted to serve the Shadowbinder) * Serenityfalls (Left to join a Light clan) * Severin (Left to join a Lightning clan) * Sunniva (Exalted to serve the Plaguebringer) * Tremain (Exalted to serve the Windsinger) * Ullr (Left to join a Light clan) * Unnamed (Exalted to serve the Lightweaver) * Unnamed (Exalted to serve the Plaguebringer) * Unnamed (Exalted to serve the Plaguebringer) * Unnamed (Exalted to serve the Shadowbinder) * Unnamed (Exalted to serve the Shadowbinder) * Verdan (Left to join a Plague clan) * Weave (Left to join a Wind clan) * Yen (Exalted to serve the Icewarden) * Zhan (Exalted to serve the Tidelord) Category:Shadow Category:Mighty Lair